


Баскетбол Аомине

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Баскетбол Аомине

Кисе нравилось в баскетбольном клубе. Даже не так — он был в восторге. Родители улыбались, когда он рассказывал, как круто Аоминеччи делает данк! А Курокоччи пасует! А Мидоримаччи носит дурацкие талисманы и всегда-всегда попадает! Сестры от него просто отмахивались, не в силах слушать, как высоко прыгает Ниджимура и как Хайзаки сачкует тренировки, но кто обижается на девчонок? 

Кисе все свободное время проводил в клубе. Звук стучащего по полу мяча будоражил кровь, так, что иногда хотелось закричать, настолько все было здорово. Играть — здорово, выигрывать — здорово, проигрывать — тоже здорово. Но только, если это проигрыш Аоминеччи.

Один на один, до полуобморочной усталости, до горящих от мяча ладоней.  
Когда Аомине позвонил и позвал поиграть в стритбол, Кисе согласился, не задумываясь, хотя тело ломило после вчерашней тренировки и на воскресенье у него были совсем другие планы. 

На улице накрапывал дождь, и Аомине ждал, низко надвинув на лоб капюшон ветровки. Мяч он уже достал из сумки и нетерпеливо перебрасывал из руки в руку.

— Привет!

Кисе тряхнул влажными волосами и поймал мяч — Аомине не жалел сил, мяч жестко ударился о ладони.

— Чего ты так долго? Пока я тут стоял, площадку заняла мелюзга.

— Я спешил. — Кисе подошел к забору, глядя сквозь металлическую решетку на носящихся под кольцом мальчишек лет девяти-десяти. — Жалко…

— Да ничего, я с ними договорился, через двадцать минут наша очередь. Пока можно мороженое съесть. Будешь?

С Аомине было клево все — и играть, и сидеть на мокрой скамейке с мороженым, глядя на мелких пацанов, азартно пытающихся попасть в кольцо. Кисе даже стал болеть за очень худого бровастого парня, бросавшего мяч с суровой обреченностью проигрывающего. 

— Выше, руку выше! — Кисе крикнул, сложив ладони рупором, и бровастый вроде услышал, подпрыгнул и даже не промазал.

Аомине тоже смотрел с интересом, подавшись вперед так, что Кисе были видны только его спина и капюшон. 

— Обводи его! — И болел он явно не за бровастого.

Кисе толкнул его в бок — самое время для пари — но ничего сказать не успел.

— И что тут у нас? — Четверо парней года на два-три старше их с Аомине ввалились на площадку, а самый наглый, щеривший в улыбке неровные зубы, ногой выбил мяч из рук бровастого. — Выметайтесь, карапузы, взрослые пришли. 

И, черт возьми, мелкие даже протестовать не попытались!

Кисе подскочил на скамейке, собираясь выяснить, с чего вдруг на занятую площадку пришли левые чуваки и наводят свои порядки, но Аомине успел первым. Он тоже встал, стянул капюшон и лениво сказал:

— Занято, парни. Это наши карапузы, а после них играем мы.

Наглый сначала онемел — от удивления, что ли? — а потом расхохотался вместе со своими дружками. В чем-то Кисе их понимал, преимущество в споре было явно не на их с Аомине стороне.

— Иди ты, карапуз, к маменьке, — наглый по слогам произнес обидное «карапуз», глядя на Аомине с недоброй усмешкой. — Я же сказал, тут мы играем.

— Вы умеете играть? — Аомине говорил со снисходительной ленцой, куда более оскорбительной, чем какое-то слово. — Да ну? Проверим? Двое на четверо, если мы выиграем, то площадка наша и этих вот… — Он кивнул в сторону замерших мальчишек, успевших подобрать свой мяч.

— Окей, — наглый принял решение за всех своих. — Сыграем, развеем скуку. Слышите, пацаны? У нас тут бесплатный цирк намечается.

Кисе не мог отрицать его правоту — цирк получился тот еще. Четыре увальня против них с Аомине? Ха! 

— Отлично размялись. — Кисе провожал глазами сваливающих восвояси под усилившимся дождем наглецов. — Теперь можно и по-серьезному.

— С тобой? По-серьезному? — Аомине насмешливо сощурился. Он еще не отдышался, стоял, согнувшись и уперев руки в колени.

— Только так. — Кисе потянулся, не обращая внимания на грубость. — Со мной — только так.

Мальчишки смотрели, как они играли один на один, и Кисе был уверен — бровастый болеет за него. И неважно, что он ни разу не выиграл у Аомине.

Зато Аомине был серьезен.

На обратном пути Кисе вспомнил, что хотел спросить. 

— Слушай, ты же не только из-за себя… В смысле, не только из-за нашей игры устроил этим уродам разгром? Ты за мелких переживал.

— Ничего не переживал. 

— Но…

— Не «но». — Аомине глянул на Кисе так, будто тот спрашивал об очевидных вещах. — Просто баскетбол — он честный. Он для всех. 

В подсыхающих лужах отражалось солнце, на пальцах будто поселилось ощущение шероховатой резины мяча, и слова Аомине казались такими же правильными, как солнце и усталость после игры.

Кисе любил баскетбол Аомине.


End file.
